1. Field
The disclosed technology relates to a power storage apparatus for supplying power to loads in association with a power grid generation system, a method of operating the power storage apparatus, and a power storage system.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Power storage systems are associated with a grid or are independent power storage systems that are not associated with grids. Grid associated power storage systems are connected to power grids. In more detail, power generation systems generate power, which is transmitted to one or more grids, and, if power generation systems do not generate a sufficient amount of power, an insufficient amount of power is supplied from the grids. Independent power storage systems store power generated in power generation systems and use the stored power if needed. It is necessary to develop various power storage systems.
Electric power generators, such as power companies, produce power from various resources which have varying degrees of reliability. For instance, renewable energy resources are naturally replenished but flow-limited. They are virtually inexhaustible in duration but limited in the amount of energy that is available per unit time.
Furthermore, to supply electric power to consumers, the power generators must distribute their energy to a power grid. An electric power grid is a system of synchronized power providers and consumers connected by transmission and distribution lines and operated by one or more control centers. Thus, the reliability of adequate power for distribution depends on both the availability generated and the proper flow through the grid.
A breakdown in either power provider or grid can cause a complete or partial power outage. In addition, there may be a transition period, sometimes called a quasi-normal state, that occurs between such abnormal and normal states of power distribution. In these instances of disruption, a battery back up for the load i.e. a device that uses electric power, on the consumer side may be used to maintain effective reliability to the electric power user.